


Don't You Fight It 'Til You've Tried It

by theprincessed



Series: The Sexual Adventures of a 21st Century Married Couple [2]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Date Night, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny joins Ryan and Daisy's Salsa dancing Date Night together, without knowing what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Fight It 'Til You've Tried It

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is random...and that was actually what I called the fic until I managed to find a title for it lol. I was walking home from the pub last week, listening to Lawson's "Rio" and thinking about that rumour(?) that Ryan knows how to salsa. So, I ran with it and man, is he busy in this! ;)
> 
> I was meant to do a trilogy and be done with it, but because of this, the threesome is now in a series. Sigh.
> 
> Title from Gloria Estefan's "Conga", which I do quite recommend as mood music for the first half, not so much the second. Heh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, hell pals. As usual, let's never speak of this again. Unless it's to do with Ryan's supposed dancing skills. Lets _definitely_ talk endlessly about that! x

It's a Saturday evening at 10.30pm and Danny is late.

Ryan knows this because he's meant to meet him on this street corner a quarter of an hour ago. He has half a mind to tell Daisy to go inside and he'll continue to wait and he turns to her, stood next to him. She looks stunning in a electric blue and green dress with a cute, plentiful frill at the hem and a little black leather jacket, the night balmy enough in the British summertime to forgo anything more substantial. Where they're going has no need for big coats anyway.

Or supposed to be going, if Danny ever shows his face. 

It's not like this is him either and Ryan's beginning to worry. “You don't think something's happened, do you?”

Daisy loops her arm through his, in his pale blue, rolled up shirtlsleeves and his hands in his pockets so he can't bite his fingernails for something to do. “No, he'd tell us. He knows what you're like.” Ryan frowns at her before relenting at her knowing look. He's proven her point by even asking the question. There's silence as they keep watch on both ends of the street, busy with people out on the town. “You did tell him what we're doing, yes?” she asks slowly, having obviously been following his reactions to the situation.

Ryan's mouth twists with regret. “Not exactly.”

“Good luck selling this to him,” she snorts, squeezing his forearm to soften her words.

“He'll go for it!” he protests, “Maybe. I can be persuasive.” 

“Not in public, you can't,” she grins slyly, “but it's time to find out how far those skills can go,”

Daisy nods her head over Ryan's shoulder and he turns to see Danny jogging down the street. He stops in front of them, breathing sharply and bent over.

“Sorry – taxi – traffic,” he wheezes.

The tension in Ryan's spine releases in relief because at least he hadn't stood them up. Although, there's still a small chance that might happen and he watches as Danny straightens to look around them. His eyes eventually fall on the building behind them and his ears must strain to hear for a clue as his eyes squint warily.

“So - ”

“What's this?” Danny interrupts him trying to get in first, making Daisy muffle a giggle into her hand.

He's just going to come out with it then. “It's a club.”

A certain type of club.

He raises his eyebrows. “You two? You want to go to a club?” he laughs.

“Aren't you bored of those jokes yet?”

“Ask me in about 10 years,”

Ryan blinks at him, touched at the shift in their banter. “You think we're still gonna be mates in 10 years?”

Daisy steps between them, looking up at Danny. “Look, it's a salsa club,”

“Well, thanks for ruining the surprise!” Ryan protests.

“I want to get inside for some fun and you were taking too long, darling.” She nudges her hip into his side then waves a finger at Danny as he opens his mouth. “No, I don't want to hear it. You're coming with us. Why should I sacrifice date night with my husband just so you can bone each other?”

Ryan shrugs helplessly at Danny's surprised expression and quickly follows them as Daisy takes him by the sleeve to pull him through the door. The club atmosphere and music is already in full swing when they hurry down the stairs and into the bowels of the building. It's dim and crowded and they stick together as they weave around people to get to the bar. Ryan keeps Daisy next to him with a hand to her lower back and shoves a shot glass towards Danny on her other side. He looks like he's about to bolt any second.

“Drink up.” he nods, “We're not gonna be propping up the bar all night,”

“Relax!” Daisy adds with a giggle at Danny's flinch and she squeezes his hand that's clamped to the bar's edge. “It's not a class or anything. Strictly for fun tonight.”

Ryan moves his hand around to her waist, squeezing to get her attention. “Did you say that on purpose? Honestly, I'm glad that Gleb whatshisface left that show because who can compete with that? Right, Danny? Those muscles were something else.”

“You sound like you're missing him already,” Daisy teases. Part of him had said it just to get Danny to stop being so unusually quiet. She glances over her shoulder at Danny then back up to Ryan, a wicked sparkle in her dark eyes. “Not sure Danny cares, darling. Not unless they're blonde and 'hench',”

“'Hench'? What're you, a London rapper all of a sudden?”

“You can thank Kelvin for that,” she grins. He watches her remove her jacket and tiny bag that's slung across her body. “Come on, twinkle toes,” she says, Danny fumbling as she presses both items into his chest and grasps Ryan's hand. Her fingers feel warm and so tiny over his. “Show me whatcha got,”

“Pretty sure there was a blonde one on there,” Ryan says quickly into Danny's ear as Daisy pulls at him. “Matthew something. You probably would've liked him.”

He kisses Danny's cheek and stumbles after his wife, reluctant to leave his mate looking so out of his depth, but Daisy looks so gorgeous and she's hard to resist at the best of times. She leads them to some space on the dancefloor and rises onto her tiptoes to speak to him, drawing herself close to his body. The heat rolling off her is almost as much as the people twirling and undulating around them. 

“I _knew_ you'd been watching it with me,”

“I'm always watching _you_ ,” he grins, knowing that she was talking about the TV show full of delicious men and stunning women.

He twirls her away from him before she can say anything else and begins to move his feet forward and back in the simple salsa motion. They join hands loosely to continue and Ryan can't help but smile, her natural hip wiggle making him a bit weak in the knees. It's long forgotten how all this started for them and now it's just a thing they do to spend some quality time together and enjoying themselves, along with romantic evenings at nice restaurants and lazy Sunday mornings in bed with the latest fantasy novel and annoyingly cryptic crosswords. Danny's a part of that now too, with his new gym obsession and long-standing habit of searching the telly for football once the post-coital glow has worn off. 

At the thought of him, Ryan glances towards the bar. Danny finally seems to be out of his shock and has put Daisy's jacket and bag on the stool beside him, keeping a watchful eye and sipping at a tall pint of Coors. Daisy always lets her hair down by going for the cocktails with the ridiculous names, both of them batting puns back and forth with immature laughter. 

As they move now, Ryan curls his hands around her back and onto her shoulders, leaning in to support her bending backwards and slowly around for a shimmy on the beat of the music. He steals a kiss too, then further buries his hand in her hair, dark loose waves as carefree as her joyful mood. A sheen of sweat shines on top of her bare shoulders and he just has to pull her upright and go in for another, stopping his dancing to do so. She steps on his foot in surprise then melts into his arms, biting down on her lower lip once they break apart. Everyone around them takes no notice, far too caught up in their own night of fun.

“Why did you stop?” she asks, but looks immeasurably pleased that he did. Good call, Hawley. Salsa music and alcohol always usually ends up meaning kisses.

“Because I'm not as talented as Gleb whatshisface. Bet he could kiss _and_ dance at the same time,”

She pats his chest. “It's just as well I want you, not him then,”

“Correct answer,” he laughs, turning her so that they're pressed back to front.

She grabs to swish the frill on her dress as they start another rhythm, but it doesn't last long with her hips under his hands and the smell of her perfume and warmth of her skin invading his senses. He has all these romantic thoughts but none of them feel as right as grinding up against her. It's totally unlike him, at least this early on in the night and despite many others making their own rules to dance by, but there's something about Danny watching them that makes him want to show off. He remembers that's how _they_ started. 

“Behave!” Daisy demands, coming out of Ryan's embrace to fix him with a no nonsense stare. When he straightens and chews on the corner of his mouth, loving her bossy side, she smiles. “I'm gonna go get Danny.” He thinks she means to join them, so is just as unprepared when she drags Danny away from his pint and properly shoves him at Ryan. They stagger into each other until Ryan reaches out to steady him with hands at his waist, just like how Robert touches Aaron. He looks up when Daisy tosses “Have fun, boys. I need a drink.” over her shoulder then meets Danny's gaze.

“Hi.” he says, feeling oddly shy. It was always a possibility that this might happen, in fact he has no objections that it has, he'd simply assumed that Daisy would be around to see it. Well, she still kind of is. By the bar, she raises her hand to wave at them, keeping Danny's pint company with the predicted ridiculous cocktail, complete with straw and umbrella.

“This is familiar,” Danny quips, drawing him back to the man in front of him and, just for that, Ryan digs his fingers into his sides firmly, amused to see him squirm.

“Come on, I'll teach you the terribly limited technique I know.” he grins. He shakes his head to ward off Danny's immediate, heartfelt protests and takes his hands in his like he did with his wife. They're bigger than Daisy's, but still smaller than his massive paws and it makes Ryan feel like king of the world, a fierce need to protect them both raging through his veins. “It's easy. Even you and your two left feet can do it,”

“I don't have two left feet!” he scowls, “You can't play footie with two left feet,”

“My mistake.” He looks so much like Aaron that Ryan squeezes his hand and moves on quickly from his teasing. “Okay, you wanna go back on your right foot, forward then put both feet together,”

“What?” Danny shouts over the music, a live band playing merrily away on a stage.

He guesses it's quite weird to explain and smiles at him. “Just follow me and you'll get it in no time. There's barely any rules and we're only having fun!”

“Are we?” he fires back, like a smartarse.

It's an...interesting experience filled with apologies he can't hear and sheepish looks he'll want to see forever because Danny looks so damn cute, flustered and entirely out of his comfort zone. It's one thing to piss about in an ordinary club full of drunken revellers, it's another to follow a dance he has no idea what the steps are and with everyone else looking like they know what they're doing.

“You're doing great!” Ryan beams, reminding himself not to react too much and create an indecent problem because Daisy isn't the only one with a thing for men with rhythm.

“Everyone's so good,”

“Because they've been coming here for years. It's not some secret Leeds is keeping y'know. And besides,” he tips his chin towards the corners of the room, gesturing to Danny to look around, “there's plenty of beginners here, just like you,”

“Thanks, mate.” he nods, eyes soft.

Ryan feels the same urge he did with Daisy, except he keeps it at bay. Instead, he clamps his hands to Danny's hips, moving them for him and unable to resist a couple of glances down to his mouth. He aches to feel the soft brush of his scruff, so has to take drastic action. “Need some help? You might wanna turn around for this,”

“I thought ya said I was – _never mind_ ,” he grins suddenly. Ryan only blinked slowly, a subtle lowering of his long eyelashes, but somehow Danny read it and turns, replacing Daisy in Ryan's arms. Ryan savours it because he hasn't got this on the show yet and affectionate moments such as this with Danny in their personal lives seem to pass in a too good blur. He presses his nose into Danny's neck, the contrast between his wife and him starkly apparent but no less delicious. He can hear his breaths coming heavier from his chest and squeezes Danny's hips as he pushes his own forward, giving in to temptation to feel his arse against his cock through several layers of clothing. “I feel like I'm in a dance film or somethin',” Danny chuckles.

Ryan raises his head, gaze alight as he's struck with a thought. “Does that make me Patrick Swayze? Or Kevin Bacon? Or, hey, Paul Mercurio?”

“I dunno who that last bloke is,” Danny shrugs and strokes his thumb over the knuckles of one of Ryan's hands, “but yeah, knock yourself out.”

For now, Ryan's had enough of dancing anyway and his mouth is dry. Despite being far too intimate in public, he doesn't hold Danny's hand as he tugs him back over to their spot at the bar and Daisy. He has plans to hold something else. He drinks the rest of his drink then links his fingers through Daisy's. He inclines his head so that Danny will know to follow and lies in wait around a corner until the queue for the toilets has thinned out to nothing. He makes a dash for it and crashes into the ladies', bundling his companions into a stall and locking the aesthetic bamboo door behind them. He may have known that the these are a lot roomier than the men's after a spectacularly spontaneous night when it was just him and Daisy and he can tell from how he smirks at her that she remembers it as clearly, backed against the wall, snogging each other's faces off with his hand under her dress in a fumble a teenager would've been proud of. 

Ryan shoves Danny into the same place and leans in for a kiss as Daisy piles her jacket and bag onto the lid of the toilet because she wasn't about to leave her belongings out there, however long – or quick – this is going to be. He feels her hand on the small of his back, connecting her to them and the situation, as he fiddles with Danny's jeans. “Are you hard?” he asks against his mouth, swiping his reply with his tongue.

“I'm not the one with a fuckin' dance fetish,” Danny eventually manages to gasp as he wrenches his lips away, his cheeks a lovely pink and sweat prickling onto his forehead.

Ryan jerks his thumb to the side. “Her fault. Fed me some bullshit about guys with rhythm also being good in bed.” He jolts as Daisy smacks him on the arse. “Alright, not bullshit!” he laughs.

“You did well,” she says, briefly resting her chin just beneath the curve of Ryan's shoulder because she's too short to see over it.

“Thank you, baby.”

“I was talking to Danny,”

He raises his eyebrows at Ryan, smiles. “That got you told,”

“I hate you both,” he grumbles through his blush, her dismissing him, however jokey, making the hair at the nape of his neck brilliantly stand on end.

Even so, he's pulled them in here for a reason and he's more determined when Danny cups Daisy's chin for a light, chaste peck to her lips. As unconventionally twisted their relationships are at this point, a flare of jealousy stabs him in the solar plexus and he yanks Danny's jeans open with more force than necessary, pushing his hips towards Ryan's mouth. The exposed concrete floor is hard on his knees, but it's always part of the thrill for him, along with being physically lower than someone in a lifetime spent being decently tall around everyone else he knows. He takes Danny in hand because he is already solid as a rock in his grip, but doesn't do as expected, lifting his cock out of the way to press his tongue to his balls. Danny jerks against the hold Ryan has on his hip as he sucks lightly, his vocal exclamation making him smile and peek up. 

His forehead creases when he sees the hand Danny has on Daisy's arse over her dress until she looks down. He gets it when she promptly pulls Danny's focus back to her, being sure to kiss him properly this time. They're doing it _on purpose_ and she's likely to be the mastermind, provoking the darker impulses he uses to motivate his job. Instead of giving in like Robert, he redoubles his efforts on Danny stood before him and sucks him down. He is restless with the wall at his back, but Ryan rides the movements out and uses it to cover more of him whilst the music falls over them like a faraway accompaniment and one of the taps outside the door constantly drips. He starts subconsciously mirroring the rhythm and moans when the taste is suddenly stronger on his tongue, Danny echoing him with a groan of his own. Being able to feel that he's doing a good job is the biggest compliment as Danny reacts to every flick, lick and blur of his working fist and Ryan opens his jeans one-handed to touch himself. 

Daisy breaks from Danny at the sound of Ryan subtly shifting on his knees and lowers herself beside him. She immediately reaches for his dick and the freedom slackens Ryan's mouth. He moves to briefly kiss Danny's hip and continues to wank him, even as Daisy proves very distracting.

“What're ya doin'?” he slurs, cold air hitting his arse from the sliver she's exposed. It's enough to be able to get her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and his eyes squeeze shut as she wordlessly answers him by touching a finger to his hole.

There's not much room with the two of them crouched on the floor, but somehow that makes it hotter and Ryan moans lowly around the weight of Danny's cock returned to his mouth as Daisy grabs his dick and rubs his hole at the same time. He feels Danny nudge into his throat and his whole body clenches when he struggles to breathe, Daisy's fast and dirty handjob making him want to hump forward.

Just as he's reaching peak pleasure time, she lets go and his whine of disappointment cuts off as she forces his erection down and has it spring back up. A more guttural noise tears from him, muffled by Danny in the way, and Ryan switches his grip to Danny's arse, squeezing when Daisy bends over his lap, the wet warmth of her mouth sucking him in, and her fingertip breaches his hole. She's never done anything like that without lube and the sight of her hair spilling across his crotch is enough to almost have him coming right that second, but Daisy knows him too well and she sits back on her heels after several, long minutes of tight bobbing to hold him at the base.

He shoots her a horrified look when she pulls his underwear and jeans closed with some difficulty, his cock obscene despite it being covered. Danny grunts, watching them, and something about Ryan's pissed off face or the realisation that he's not going to get an orgasm out of this must do it for him because his own is suddenly within reach and Ryan hears no warning before he comes in his mouth.

“Sorry, _shit_ , sorry,” Danny pants as Ryan slowly withdraws, leaning his head against the wall.

Ryan wipes his thumb over the corner of his lips, full and kissable from use, and staggers to his feet. He puts his thumb on Danny's lower lip as he tries to get his breathing under control and rests their foreheads together before he turns sharply to Daisy and catches around her neck. He recognises the fruity, sugary cocktail she had earlier in their deep kiss and aggressively passes Danny's taste onto her tongue, her body softening into his grasp as he backs her hard into the wall next to Danny recovering. She squeaks and Ryan smirks and tries to take his mind off how hugely uncomfortable things feel between his legs by sneaking a hand along her shapely thigh. She lets him pull down her knickers to leave them around one leg and he lowers to the floor again.

He ignores his knees protesting their rough treatment because some part of him shivers internally at the ache and positions her leg over his shoulder, bunching the front of her dress into her stomach and feeling the heel of her shoe push at the thin material of his shirt. It's sticking to his back with a light sweat and Daisy feels just as wet where it counts when he gently presses a kiss to her cunt. She wavers unsteadily on one foot then immediately stops, intriguing Ryan enough that he looks up to see her arm around Danny's strong shoulders and her face tucked into his neck. He moves to kiss her cheek and his and Ryan's eyes meet, his palm smoothing through Ryan's hair to push his face close again. 

He takes the hint and, as he trails his tongue all over her, his hand slides up to feel for her tits. With the thin straps of her dress, Daisy's risked going braless tonight, so they heave against his palm in time with her breaths once he's pulled one of the straps off her shoulder to expose her olive skin. Her nipples are dark and peaked and he groans into her when she places Danny's hand over his, involving him in some way, as Ryan eats her out. Backing off makes her sigh and tremble, so his cock throbs when he draws firmly pressured shapes with his tongue and he listens to her start to unravel with a high, loud whimper. 

He keeps at it like that, encouraging her to lose control, and switches to lave at her clit as he chances letting go of her hip with his only free hand to easily slide two fingers into her. Her stance sees her precarious and open, truly at his mercy, and he leaks a damp patch into his underwear at both Daisy and Danny clutching at him, to her tits and a tug to his hair. Daisy gasps sharply like it's yanked right from her and mewls after from Danny rubbing his stubble under her jaw. He's been more bearded in the past, but she rarely even gets that with Ryan and they both know she enjoys the contrast. He's tempted to swap places with Danny when he hears his voice.

“Go on, come on his fingers,” he says, gruff as anything and sending a shiver down Ryan's spine, never mind hers, “ _fuck_ , wish I could've come on his face, that mouth's so fuckin' good, yeah?”

Ryan's stomach swoops at the thought of him doing it in future, but he can't think on it for long as Daisy tightens and pulses hard around his fingers. Eyes squeezed shut and pressing her lips together, he winces as her heel digs into his back and she keeps coming until her breathing stutters and she's shoving her husband away because it's too much. She eventually manages to stand on two feet and Ryan watches her thighs quiver, adjusting his cock in his jeans and desperately envious of them both finding their release without him, so much so that he muscles in on their kiss, giving them a taste of her until they practically taste of each other, a triangle of mingled desire almost complete.

“Now?” he asks drowsily, his jaw hurting and mouth shiny and blurred raw around the edges.

“One more dance and then home.” Daisy promises softly, moving her strap back to her shoulder. “Not before. Your choice if Danny joins or not.” The steel in her voice matches the look she gives Danny and Ryan feels instantly better with a decision of his own to focus on. He carries it with him like a debate in his head as they clean up, make sure they seem presentable enough to step back out in public and quickly exit the toilets, luckily not bumping into any ladies as they do. He exhales and reaches for Daisy's hand, but she shakes her head. “You got your dance with him earlier. It's my turn.”

In a role reversal, Ryan's left with her things and has to settle for watching his wife lead his best friend to the dancefloor. Danny seems much more pliant and Ryan feels a pang of longing, his mind made up that the three of them will be going home together tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
